Déesse des neiges éternelles
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] hetero KenshinxTomoe Et si Tomoe n'était pas morte ? Et si Kenshin avait pu la sauver ? Bref, pleins de questions existencielles, chers lecteurs ! Je vous donne donc les réponses en direct ! Reviews please !
1. Chapitre I

Chapitre Un :  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Disclaimer : L'histoire commence à partir de la fin du combat contre le chef des Yaminobu, quand Tomoe est dans le « temple » et que son frère, Enishi, est derrière les arbres. Spoilers, bien entendu. Bon, y'a aucun des persos qu'est à moi... et je sais pas pourquoi !! é.è  
  
Couple : TomoexKenshin  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Kenshin ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien... C'était comme un long rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar.  
  
Les explosions des mercenaires à la solde des Yaminobu l'avaient profondément troublé, mutilant son ouïe et sa vue. Le samouraï savait que cela ne durerait pas indéfiniment, mais qu'il allait devoir le supporter pendant plusieurs jours. Et il n'avait pas plusieurs jours : il devait combattre le chef des Yaminobu !  
  
Il essaya plusieurs assauts, mais son adversaire les esquiva ou les para sans problème, avant de lui donner à chaque fois un coup douloureux sur des points sensibles, comme la nuque, la colonne vertébrale, le menton, etc...  
  
Mais c'était un peu comme s'il s'en moquait. Tomoe l'avait trahi : c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Son cœur lui faisait beaucoup plus mal que les coups répétitifs du Yaminobu.  
  
Kenshin hurla. Il hurla pour se libérer l'esprit. Il hurla pour montrer au monde sa colère, sa frustration, sa déception. Il hurler contre son destin, qui avait permis cet acte ignoble. Il hurla peut-être pour faire peur à son adversaire, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur.  
  
Sabre en main, il commença à courir vers le chef des Yaminobu. Il sentit vaguement que celui-ci faisait de même, mais avec plus d'agilité, un couteau à la main.  
  
Kenshin leva son sabre et frappa. La peau dure et les os ralentirent sa progression, mais s'il n'agissait pas rapidement, c'était lui qui se faisait tuer. Il réussit à descendre un peu sans qu'une arme ne le touche. Il avait peut-être déjà gagné, mais, n'étant pas tout à fait sûr de soi, l'assassin continua sa descente, les dents serrées.  
  
Puis tout d'un coup, il eut une image. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs apparue dans son esprit. Elle avait les yeux si bleus, qu'ils pouvaient facilement défier le bleu pur du ciel ou celui de l'océan.  
  
— Arrête, Kenshin.  
  
Sa voix était si douce que Kenshin ouvrit grand les yeux pour se replonger dans la réalité.  
  
Et là il vit que Tomoe s'était interposée entre lui et son adversaire. Elle tenait encore le couteau du chef des Yaminobu. Horrifié, Kenshin retira rapidement sa lame, la prit brusquement dans son bras gauche, et, de son bras droit, effectua un grand arc de cercle avec son sabre, achevant le Yaminobu qui avait commencé de tomber en arrière, lui aussi légèrement coupé en deux.  
  
Dès que Kenshin fut sûr que l'autre fut bien mort, il planta son sabre dans la neige fraîche, et posa délicatement Tomoe au sol, lui agenouillé à son côté. Il lui mit la tête sur ses genoux et dégagea des cheveux noirs qui barraient son visage fin.  
  
Elle leva faiblement les yeux vers lui. Elle essaya de sourire, mais la douleur était vraiment très grande. Elle voulut lever son bras vers celui qu'elle avait aimé, mais Kenshin le lui baissa doucement, mais fermement.  
  
— Tomoe, tu es gravement blessée, mais tu peux encore être soignée. Ne bouge pas trop, sinon ta blessure s'ouvrira encore plus. Heureusement que je me suis arrêté à temps... Non ne parle pas, ne te fatigue pas.  
  
— Je vais aller chercher un docteur, s'écria Enishi, sortant brusquement de sa cachette.  
  
Puis il courut à la ville, englouti par la forêt. Kenshin ne le regarda qu'à travers la brume d'un rêve.  
  
Tomoe l'avait sauvée de cette mort certaine : il voulait la sauver à son tour. Il s'était trompé sur elle ! Non, il ne s'était pas trompé sur elle... Elle avait voulu se venger. Alors pourquoi ? L'amour était inconcevable il irait lui demander une fois qu'elle serait remise sur ses pieds.  
  
Il voudrait tout savoir ! Et quand il saura la triste vérité, il l'abandonnera, pour que rien ne retombe sur elle, mais qu'elle ne devienne plus un danger pour lui. Oui, c'était ça la solution.  
  
Kenshin, pleura, mêlant larme et sang de sa cicatrice rouverte.  
  
— Ne sois pas triste, murmura Tomoe, le visage extrêmement beau.  
  
— Ne parle pas, répéta Kenshin en s'arrêtant de pleurer. Tu le feras tout à l'heure. Tu m'expliqueras... mais pas maintenant. Laisse-moi t'admirer telle que tu es et non pas comme une traîtresse.  
  
Tomoe sourit. Elle gémit, son sourire lui ayant fait mal. Kenshin se baissa et posa son front brûlant contre celui gelé de Tomoe. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le docteur.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mydaya : Alors ? Des impressions ? Je veux des reviews - !!!! Est-ce que je peux continuer ou ma fic ne mérite-t-elle que des tomates pourries ??? Je voulais faire quelque chose pou le couple TomoexKenshin parce qu'ils sont vraiment très beaux. 


	2. Chapitre II

Chapitre Deux :  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Disclaimer : L'histoire commence à partir de la fin du combat contre le chef des Yaminobu, quand Tomoe est dans le « temple » et que son frère, Enishi, est derrière les arbres. Spoilers, bien entendu. Bon, y'a aucun des persos qu'est à moi... et je sais pas pourquoi !! é.  
  
Couple : TomoexKenshin  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Losting 972 : Merci de suivre aussi bien les fics que j'écris ! Je suis contente que celle-là te plaise autant que les autres !! J'avais rien contre laisser la croix de Kenshin, mais sinon je trouvais que ça le mettait trop dans la série avec Kaoru. Alors j'ai opté pour ne laisser qu'une marque... mais si ça dérange, je pourrais la lui faire quand même, y'a pas de problèmes !  
  
Falang : Oui !!!!! Tomoe est bien mieux que Kaoru ! (enfin, c'est mon avis) Je voulais faire quelque chose avec le couple KenshinxTomoe... et je l'ai fait !!!  
  
Misstie 160 : Ah merci de ne pas me jeter des tomates T-T... je suis vraiment très touchée ) Merci pour tes encouragements, je vais essayer de la rendre encore mieux avec la suite... (enfin j'espère)  
  
Avatar.of.Night : Un autre fan de Kenshin !!! XD (et de Tomoe donc ) ) Bienvenue à toi dans mon antre (de ma fic quoi :-P) Donc bon, voilà la suite qui, j'espère, te plaira tout autant !!  
  
Kana 173 : Et oui ce couple est génial, je sais XP C'est pour ça que j'ai écrit sur eux !! Mais là je ne compte pas la faire crever... surprise surprise :-)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Enishi avait fait vite, le médecin était arrivé rapidement. Kenshin, toujours pas sorti de cette espèce de léthargie, fixait Tomoe qui le fixait en retour.  
  
Tandis que le docteur réparait ce qu'il pouvait, Tomoe regardait Kenshin, ne voulant pas regarder sa blessure sous peine de défaillir.  
  
Celui-ci ne comptait pas la quitter... enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui avoue sa trahison.  
  
— Elle est hors de danger, déclara finalement le docteur, essuyant la sueur de son front et s'obstinant à ignorer les mercenaire morts un peu partout. Mais pour qu'elle guérisse totalement, il faut que je l'emmène en ville.  
  
— Sans problème, répondit Enishi, voyant que l'assassin ne comptait pas répondre. Mais comment la transporter ?  
  
— Je vais ramener une litière. Attendez ici et parlez-lui : il ne faut pas qu'elle ait froid, ni qu'elle s'endorme.  
  
Enishi hocha la tête. Le docteur courut chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Le frère et l'amant restèrent donc avec Tomoe, qui regardait à présent le beau ciel blanc.  
  
La neige commença doucement à tomber. Enishi ouvrit son parapluie pour protéger sa sœur.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle remarqua seulement sa présence. Elle voulut émettre quelque chose, mais son frère la devança :  
  
— Je sais, tu m'avais demandé de retourner chez nous, mais... je ne voulais pas te laisser seule avec cet... cet homme, réussit-il à cracher, mais Kenshin ne releva même pas. Ils m'avaient promis de te ramener s'il était tu : tu serais rentré avec moi chez nous et nous aurions vécu heureux ! Pourquoi t'es-tu interposée ? Il voulait nous aider : cet assassin à la manque n'avait pas le droit de vivre toi, oui !  
  
— Je suis un assassin, répliqua Kenshin sans lever les yeux du doux visage de sa bien-aimée, et Enishi fut surpris de l'entendre parler. Même si je n'entends pas très bien, j'ai bien vu que tu reprochais quelque chose à ta sœur. J'ai tué son mari parce qu'on me l'avait demand : je suis un assassin... ou plutôt j'étais. Je ne compte pas recommencer ce genre de vie.  
  
— Ce n'est pas ça qui la rendra heureuse ! Vous lui avez pris son mari ! Ce que vous éprouvez, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la piti !  
  
— Enishi, s'écria Tomoe. Je t'interdis...  
  
Elle ne put continuer qu'elle fut secouée d'une quinte de toux. Du sang coula sur son menton. Elle soupira douloureusement pour se remettre.  
  
Kenshin lança un regard assassin (c'est le cas de le dire :D) à Enishi qui se tut aussitôt.  
  
— J'ai froid, murmura Tomoe.  
  
— Je suis là, répondit tout de suite Kenshin.  
  
Il changea de position, calant Tomoe plus contre lui. D'un bras, il la maintint, afin que de l'autre main, il puisse dégager son haut. Contre son torse imberbe, Tomoe eut plus chaud. Le samouraï posa son haut sur la femme, pour la réchauffer d'autant plus. Elle le remercia doucement, à moitié dans les vapes.  
  
Le frère de Tomoe ne fit plus de remarques, gardant son parapluie au-dessus de sa sœur.  
  
Le docteur arriva assez rapidement avec une litière. Elle était assez simple : deux solides morceaux de bois maintenant un tissu blanc aussi solide qu'un lourd tapis.  
  
Il mit la litière par terre et demanda de l'assistance. Kenshin n'eut qu'à bouger ses mains pour transporter la femme dans ses bras. Il la posa délicatement sur la litière et prit un bout, tandis que le docteur se dévouait pour l'autre bout.  
  
Ils allaient commencer à y aller, lorsque le docteur stoppa et parut gêné.  
  
— Avez-vous de l'argent ?  
  
— Comment osez-vous nous demander ça dans un moment pareil, explosa Enishi, prêt à en finir avec le malheureux si la vie de sa sœur ne dépendait pas de celui-ci.  
  
— Je... veuillez m'excusez, mais...  
  
— Les temps sont durs, coupa Kenshin. Il doit vivre. Il a de la famille qu'il doit nourrir. Nous avons de quoi payer, nous y veillerons dès que nous serons arrivés. Je récupèrerais mon argent en rentrant chez moi. Du moment que vous faites votre boulot, bien sûr...  
  
— Bien sûr, rassura prestement le docteur. Allons-y.  
  
Et ils se mirent en route. Dès que Tomoe fut enfermée dans une salle pour être mieux soignée, Kenshin retourna à la maison pour prendre de l'argent.  
  
Tout serait bientôt rentré dans l'ordre. Tomoe sera sauvée, rentrera avec son frère et lui, démissionnera de son poste d'assassin pour errer sans but, cherchant comme un destin morcelé dans l'existence.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mydaya : Et voilà un autre chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, mais ne donnant toujours pas trop d'indications (que de suspense mes amis !!) Bon je précise pour les fans de Kenshin que la jupette qu'il porte, ça s'appelle un akama. Je sais ça parce que j'en ai un moi aussi et oui, je fais un art martial (petit coup de pub pour moi toute seul : je fais de l'aïkido et c'est trop bien) Mais bon, c'est un peu chiant parfois un akama °se remémore le temps qu'elle doit mettre pour l'installer sur elle ou pour le plier après utilisation... -.-° 


	3. Chapitre III

Chapitre Trois :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Série : Rurouni Kenshin

Auteur : Mydaya

Disclaimer : L'histoire commence à partir de la fin du combat contre le chef des Yaminobu, quand Tomoe est dans le « temple » et que son frère, Enishi, est derrière les arbres. Spoilers, bien entendu. Bon, y'a aucun des persos qu'est à moi... et je sais pas pourquoi !! é.

Couple : TomoexKenshin

—  pour les paroles des persos

Réponse aux reviews :

Losting 972 : Oui !! J'aime trop les moments kawaii alors c'est sûr que pour rien au monde, je n'aurais oublier le passage où Kenshin la recouvre de son haut XP J'espère que pour ce chapitre, il y aura toujours la qualité que tu veux !

Misstie 160 : Merci de ne rien me jeter cache les tomates pourries qu'elles voulaient vendre pour se faire de l'argent Je suis rassurée ) Je suis contente que mon style te plaise !

Falang : Ouais vive Tomoe !! Bon Enishi j'essaye de le faire un peu bâtard mais pas trop : il faut quand même que la fic avance et donc que Kenshin ne reste pas planter des heures en train de gueuler sur le frère de Tomoe... Bon sinon pour la jupette, ça me fait plaisir de voir que j'ai instruit des gens ) Mais en fait il me semble qu'il y a un « h » au début, mais je suis pas trop sûre...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kenshin entra lentement chez le médecin. Une odeur peu ragoûtante lui fit plisser le nez. Mais ce n'était certainement pas cette odeur qui allait le faire partir : il fallait payer le docteur pour soigner Tomoe.

Elle lui raconterait tout et puis, il l'abandonnerait à son frère. Oui, c'était mieux ainsi...

Une femme passa par là, courant presque. Lui attrapant vivement le bras, il la retint. Sous la pression, la femme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri.

—  Que me voulez-vous, monsieur, demanda-t-elle humblement tout en se massant le bras.

—  Faites-vous parti du personnel ?

—  Je suis la femme du maître de ces lieux qui est effectivement le docteur.

—  Bien. Votre mari est arrivé il n'y a pas si longtemps avec une femme sur une civière. Elle était accompagnée de son frère et avait une profonde blessure près de l'épaule... Où l'a-t-elle placée ?

—  Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre...

Elle indiqua rapidement le chemin à Kenshin, ouvrit la porte et repartit sans demander son reste. Kenshin devina qu'il l'avait dérangée dans son travail : elle devait avoir un malade à s'occuper.

Seulement, pour l'instant, Kenshin s'en moquait royalement. Tomoe devait simplement vivre.

La chambre de Tomoe était assez petite, mais coquette, sans pour autant avoir de fanfreluches. La femme était couchée sur le dos, le visage délicatement sculpté, comme la première fois que l'assassin l'avait vue. Son parfum emplissait délicieusement la pièce.

Enishi était assis en tailleur à côté et dès qu'il avait vu Kenshin entrer, il s'était raidi. Kenshin l'ignora et regarda la pièce avec ses yeux légèrement abîmés par les explosions répétitives des mercenaires.

—  Où est le docteur ?

—  Tomoe a été soignée, répondit Enishi à contrecœur, murmurant presque. Il est allé voir un autre malade.

—  Pardon ?

—  Il est allé voir un autre malade, répéta-t-il plus fort.

—  Veille sur Tomoe en attendant... Je ne lui poserais que quelques questions, puis elle rentrera chez elle.

—  Je croyais que vous l'aimiez ?

—  Elle m'a trahi.

Kenshin referma la porte, fatigué de tendre l'oreille à chaque fois que le frère de sa bien-aimée parlait.

Un homme âgé se baladait dans le petit jardin à l'extérieur, devant s'aider de sa canne pour avancer. Puis il trébucha et sa canne alla se perdre dans la neige à quelques mètres de lui. Le vieil homme se releva péniblement et, à tâtons, chercha de savoir où se trouvait sa canne.

—  Tenez, grand-père.

—  Merci beaucoup, jeune homme, sourit le vieillard à Kenshin, en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Mes yeux ne voient plus très bien.

—  Savez-vous où se trouve le docteur ?

Le vieil homme parut réfléchir, puis indiqua une porte de la résidence. Kenshin le remercia et s'y dirigea.

Il entra dans la pièce et vit le médecin occupé à effectuer un massage à une vieille femme à la peau ridée. Le docteur ne posa pas de question, mais continua son travail.

—  Voilà la somme qui pourrait convenir, fit Kenshin en posant sa bourse au sol. Prends ce que tu veux pour l'avoir soignée et pour ton silence.

Le docteur inclina la tête, sans parler et sans arrêter son massage. Kenshin inclina à son tour la tête et voulut prendre congé, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un employé entra brusquement, une enfant dans les bras.

—  Vite, je l'ai trouvée dans les bois !

Le docteur se releva d'un bond, prit l'enfant dans ses bras, s'excusa auprès de la vieille femme et partit au plus vite vers une autre chambre.

La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs, un beau kimono blanc comme la neige. Son âge devait voyager entre sept et neuf ans. Le seul problème était qu'on lui avait crevé les yeux. Elle semblait sans vie.

Le cœur de Kenshin manqua un battement. Il s'agissait de la fille qui l'avait arrêté à temps alors qu'il était en train d'enlever la vie à Tomoe.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il suivit le docteur, tandis que celui-ci cherchait une chambre libre.

—  Elle était toute seule, demandait-il à toute allure.

—  Oui.

—  Avait-elle de l'argent sur elle ?

—  Non.

—  Y a-t-il la marque d'un abus ?

—  Non.

—  Alors allez demander si quelqu'un la connaît, pour faire savoir à sa famille qu'elle est ici.

—  Bien.

L'employé disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le docteur entra enfin dans une chambre et s'y enferma.

L'assassin regarda fixement la porte refermée devant lui. La fille était vivante, elle n'avait pas l'odeur de la mort qui planait sur elle. Qui était-elle ? Kenshin, voulait le savoir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mydaya : Bon... le suspense est bien ? °a l'impression qu'on sait tout à l'avance T-T° Vraiment désolée si les chapitres sont aussi courts et si longs à poster (vu leur longueur médiocre -.-) Mais bon, celui-là était un peu plus long que les autres, non ? En tout cas, merci pour ceux qui m'ont reviewé, ça m'encourage vraiment beaucoup et mes doigts volent plus vite sur mon clavier )


	4. Chapitre IV

Chapitre Quatre :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Série : Rurouni Kenshin

Auteur : Mydaya

Disclaimer : L'histoire commence à partir de la fin du combat contre le chef des Yaminobu, quand Tomoe est dans le « temple » et que son frère, Enishi, est derrière les arbres. Spoilers, bien entendu. Bon, y'a aucun des persos qu'est à moi... et je sais pas pourquoi !! é.

Couple : TomoexKenshin

—  pour les paroles des persos

Réponse aux reviews :

Lostin972 : lool merci pour le coup de pub, je n'en demandais pas tant ! ET puis en plus, le copyright o.O je suis comblée !! Rho et puis tu me rassures : on ne découvre pas encore quoi que se soit °comblée d'avoir réussi à garder son suspense° Bon la suite a été encore plus longue à venir, non ? Je me rends pas vraiment compte, Lo-chan...

Nelja : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et vive le couple KenshinTomoe !! Merci d'avoir placé ta confiance en moi pour faire une belle fic, j'espère que la suite que voilà ne te lâcheras pas en cours de route ;) Ne t'en fais pas, Kenshin ne va pas rester tout le temps comme ça !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kenshin retourna auprès de sa bien-aimée. Elle n'était toujours pas réveillée. Des bandages enserraient sa poitrine, se soulevant en un rythme régulier.

Enishi, d'abord resté calme même s'il y avait l'assassin, n'en put plus. Il n'aimait pas rester assis à ne rien faire et il ne voulait certainement pas engager une conversation avec Kenshin, car elle déraperait sans aucun doute à la fin. Il se releva donc brusquement et sortit de la pièce sans explication.

Kenshin resta donc seul avec Tomoe. Un moment se passa, avant qu'il ne se décide à s'approcher. Avançant lentement la main, il caressa la douce joue de la jeune femme. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait !

—  Pourquoi les fleurs de cerisiers peuvent-elles faire si mal lorsqu'elles tombent, murmura-t-il, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs heures, puis quelqu'un entra. Il s'agissait du docteur. Il vérifia juste si Tomoe n'avait besoin de rien. Il allait partir, lorsque Kenshin le rappela :

—  Qui étais l'enfant que vous avez soigné à l'instant ?

—  Je ne l'ai pas soignée, répliqua le docteur. Personne n'a eut un enfant disparu. Personne ne la connaît. Donc personne ne va payer. Je lui ai juste donné un calmant et j'attends simplement que quelqu'un vienne la récupérer.

—  Et si personne ne vient ?

—  Alors nous la mettrons à la rue car c'est de là qu'elle venait. Ce n'est pas un hôtel ici.

—  Je payerais pour elle.

—  Pardon ?

—  Vous avez très bien entendu.

—  Bien.

Le docteur ferma la porte derrière lui. Kenshin s'assura qu'il était bien sûr d'être seul, pour continuer de parler avec Tomoe.

—  Elle t'a sauvée. A moi de la sauver de cette manière. Elle peut être une orpheline... comme moi je l'ai été. Je peux comprendre sa douleur de n'avoir plus personne sur qui compter, d'avoir perdu ceux que l'on aime. Heureusement que mon maître m'a recueilli, sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire... Errer sans fin jusqu'à ce qu'une bête me dévore ?

Tomoe ne répondit pas, ses yeux restant clos.

—  Je vais te laisser. Je veux voir de plus près cette gamine. J'aimerais te poser tant de questions ! Mais elle aussi à des réponses que je n'ai pas. Je veux aller lui parler. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais.

Il voulait faire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas quoi. Finalement, il se releva et sortit. Lorsqu'il vit les cerisiers dans la cour, il sourit.

Quand Enishi retourna auprès de sa sœur, il remarqua avec surprise que deux fleurs de cerisiers encadraient sa tête, posées près de ses cheveux noirs de jais.

—  Encore ce battousai, maugréa-t-il.

Il piétina les fleurs et d'un coup de pied, les envoya dans un coin de la pièce. Il regarda les fleurs abîmées en serrant les poings. Il voulut se calmer en regardant le visage calme de Tomoe, mais son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par ces fleurs.

—  Maudit assassin... comment ose-t-il ! Sœur, quand tu te réveilleras, tu ne seras pas obligée de lui répondre, il ne mérite pas ton attention. Laisse-le tomber comme tu aurais dû le faire alors qu'il allait se faire tuer... J'ai vu comment tu étais malheureuse quand ton fiancé est mort. Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies déjà oubli ! Sœur...

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne comprenait rien. Et ça l'énervait parce que, ce qu'il voulait, c'était la mort de cet assassin. Mais il pouvait très bien se contenter de ramener Tomoe à la maison. Non, ce n'était pas assez ! Il devait payer ! Seulement Enishi n'avait pas vraiment d'idées pour l'instant. Voulant réfléchir calmement, il sortit, laissant encore une fois Tomoe toute seule. Il se baladait dans les couloirs quand il entendit la voix du docteur qui parlait à sa femme.

—  Tu te souviens du samouraï avec une cicatrice sur la joue ? Il veut payer pour la petite fille que l'on ramené ce matin. Peut-être la connaît-elle... En tout cas, il faudra prendre plus soin d'elle parce qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment content quand je lui ai dit que je ne l'avais pas soignée totalement.

—  Il la prend donc en charge, conclut sa femme.

—  Oui et il ne vaut mieux pas lui faire défaut car c'est un assassin.

—  Un assassin ? Quelle horreur ! J'espère qu'il ne nous fera pas de mal...

—  Il faut juste être prudent.

L'assassin sans cœur s'intéressait à une jeune fille ? Une amie ? Ou même... sa sœur ? Voil ! Il la tenait sa vengeance. Enishi revint près de sa sœur.

—  J'ai deviné un autre point faible de cet... homme ! Je pourrais le détruire grâce à mon atout. Et ainsi tu seras venger... non, ainsi toute notre famille sera vengée ! Tu ne souffriras plus, grande sœur. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi et sur ton bonheur.

Il sourit, passant dans sa tête, des plans pour se venger grâce à cette nouvelle opportunité. Puis il remarqua que sa sœur s'agita dans son sommeil. Finalement, elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

—  Sœur, s'écria Enishi. Tu es réveillée !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mydaya : Et voilà un chapitre de plus... Gomen pour le retard !! Et je vous ai coupé au moment où il fallait pas, ne ? Et oui je suis méchante, je sais je sais... Mais ça, depuis le temps, je me suis faite à cette idée, lol ! Donc bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous donnera envie de continuer à lire cette fic °aime prendre ses rêves pour des réalités° Bon je vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla inutile !!


	5. Chapitre V

Chapitre Six :

Série : Rurouni Kenshin

Auteur : Mydaya

Disclaimer : L'histoire commence à partir de la fin du combat contre le chef des Yaminobu, quand Tomoe est dans le « temple » et que son frère, Enishi, est derrière les arbres. Spoilers, bien entendu. Bon, y'a aucun des persos qu'est à moi... et je sais pas pourquoi !! é.

Couple : TomoexKenshin

— pour les paroles des persos

Réponse aux reviews :

Lostin972 : Lo-chan... euh je te préviens que si tu continue à me flatter comme ça, mon ego va plus pouvoir se sentir là !! Enfin moi, ça me dérange pas bien sûr, marchi beaucoup pour ta review !!!! Mais bon aussi, je prime tout d'abord le style kawaii !! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, frère loupiot ! En plus ta review m'a fait rire, tu sais quand tu dis que tu vas peut-être chialer de mignonattitude... Désolée faut peut-être pas se marrer, ne ? lool ! Pour ta question : Pourquoi esl auteurs sont-ils aussi sadiques ?... Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit comme réponse, c'est : Parce que !!! Ce chapitre-là est exclusivement consacré au couple, mais on en saura plus sur la fille dans le prochain chapitre !! Niark Niark Niark !!

Vitwo : Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé, ça me fait vachement plaisir !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !!! La suite est écrite, laisse-moi le temps de poster !

Nelja : ... Ah viens dans mes bras, toi !!! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews !!!!! Effectivement le ocuple TomoexKenshin n'est pas souvent prisé par les gens mais moi, ze l'aimeuh !!! C'est pas de ma faute... Voui, c'est vrai que Kenshin reste un peu fâché, mais... lis ce nouveau chapitre !! Je suis contente que mon style te plaise ! Euh... sinon pour le nombre de chapitre... hum... non il n'y en pas tant que ça, gomen ! é.è Si tu lis la fin de ce chapitre, tu verras combien il en reste... Oki, je vais me cacher... ¬¬

— Sœur, tu es réveillée !?

— Enishi, murmura Tomoe. Que... Que s'est-il passé ?

— Ce maudit battousai a essayé de te tuer alors on va te guérir, ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais préparer tes affaires et nous allons repartir chez nous, sans cet assassin.

— Non.

— Pardon, grande sœur ?

— Je dois parler avec Kenshin.

— Pourquoi ? Il a tué celui que tu aimais. C'est lui qui t'a rendue malheureuse ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier devant lui ! Abandonne-le alors que sa tête est pleine de doutes. Tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler alors que j'étais venu te chercher quand vous viviez comme mari et femme. Tu voulais me protéger de ce rejet de la société, d'accord ; mais maintenant, il a dit qu'il allait te laisser partir. Donc tu peux revenir : il n'y a plus de danger.

— Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je voulais que tu partes.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kenshin entra dans la pièce sombre. Le silence se fit instantanément.

Le roux avait découvert la jeune fille endormie et était reparti, n'ayant pas voulu la réveiller. Alors il était revenu pour être encore avec Tomoe. Qu'elle soit réveillée l'arrangeait grandement.

— Laisse-nous, fit-il à Enishi tout en fixant Tomoe.

— Pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ? Et je ne laisserais pas ma sœur avec toi ! Je la protégerais jusqu'à la mort avant que tu ne l'approches.

— Enishi, s'il te plaît, demanda Tomoe.

— Tu n'as rien à lui donner ! C'est à cause de lui que tu as été si déprimée, il t'a enlevé ton bonheur et c'est grâce à toi qu'il a pu échapper aux révoltes grâce à cette couverture... indécente !

Kenshin sortit son sabre et le pointa sur la pomme d'Adam du jeune garçon. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement, mais serra les dents en restant à sa place, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

— Un jour tu te feras tuer, cracha-t-il avant de finalement sortir furibond.

Kenshin ne rangea pas son arme et s'approcha de Tomoe.

Il s'assit en tailleur, le sabre sur ses genoux, la lame tournée vers la blessée, montrant son hostilité. Ils se dévisageaient mutuellement.

— Tu avais prévu de me tuer depuis le début.

— Oui, au début. Mais je crois... je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à la fin et je ne t'en ai plus voulu...

— C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as défendu ?

— Je ne voulais pas que tu meures... Confier des assassinats à un enfant ne devrait jamais exister. Au moins, tu es encore vivant et ton adversaire et mort. Tu as à moitié rempli ta mission.

— A moitié ?

— Je suis une traîtresse. Je pense que les gens de ton groupe s'en sont rendu compte... Il vaudrait mieux que tu me tues maintenant, sinon après, tu auras des remords.

— Tu rentreras chez toi. Je dirais que tu ne nous opposeras plus de résistance. Ils me croiront.

— Non, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se leva à moitié de son lit et sauta sur Kenshin. Celui-ci, surpris, avança un peu sa lame, mais s'arrêta de justesse, sentant que la femme ne continuait pas beaucoup plus loin.

En fait, Tomoe avait posé ses mains sur les genoux de Kenshin et serrait avec un tremblement l'hakama du samouraï. Le sabre entamait juste légèrement la chaire.

— Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ainsi. J'ai tout perdu par amour pour toi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans ce déshonneur. J'ai été trop lâche pour venger mon mari et je l'ai été encore plus en tombant amoureuse de toi sans te dire mon terrible passé.

— Veux-tu mourir ?

— J'ai honte de moi. Je... j'étais si heureuse lorsque nous étions mari et femme ! Tu disais que tu voulais me protéger, mais... je n'avais pas le droit à tout ce bonheur. Pardon...

Kenshin la regarda dans les yeux, puis il la refit se coucher. Elle était si faible qu'elle ne pu résister.

Cette fois-ci, il rangea son sabre dans son fourreau. Il posa son sabre à côté de lui, de façon à montrer sa paix.

— Lorsque nous étions supposé mari et femme..., commença laborieusement l'assassin. Moi aussi j'étais heureux. Tu me faisais comprendre que la vie était importante. Je le pensais vraiment quand je disais que j'allais demander ma démission au sein des Ishinshishi Je vais d'ailleurs le faire lorsque je serais sûr que tu sois en un endroit sécurisé : c'est-à-dire chez toi.

— Je ne veux pas y aller.

— Je t'y forcerais.

— Je me ferais Harakiri avant.

— ... Pourquoi tant d'effort ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

— Je veux... me faire pardonner... m'être utile... Je ne sais pas trop en réalité.

— Tu voudrais rester avec moi ? Je ne sais pas si je suis stupide, mais... Tu m'as sauvé en quelque sorte la vie...alors au fond de moi... j'ai envie de te pardonner, c'est vrai. Je te fais confiance après tout.

Tomoe ouvrit grands les yeux, réalisant qu'il acceptait qu'ils vivent à nouveau ensemble. Puis, tellement heureuse qu'une larme de joie coula sur sa joue, elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

— Repose-toi et guéris vite, fit-il en sortant.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Mydaya : Bon je préviens, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Et puis petite note de moi sur le placement du sabre d'un samouraï quand il est assis à genoux. Tout d'abord, le sabre se met à gauche. Bah oui, comme ça s'il veut dégainer avec sa main droite c'est plus facile. Après, si on veut avoir une attitude agressive, la lame sera tournée vers l'extérieur. Mais si on veut montrer notre pacifisme et qu'on a confiance à la personne qu'il y a en face de soi, la lame doit être tournée vers le samouraï. Voilà !! C'est pour les fans de Kenshin et qui veulent en savoir un peu plus sur leur mode de vie :-P


	6. Chapitre VI

Chapitre Six :

**

* * *

Série : Rurouni Kenshin**

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire commence à partir de la fin du combat contre le chef des Yaminobu, quand Tomoe est dans le « temple » et que son frère, Enishi, est derrière les arbres. Spoilers, bien entendu. Bon, y'a aucun des persos qu'est à moi... et je sais pas pourquoi !! é.è

**Couple** : TomoexKenshin

— pour les paroles des persos

**Réponse aux reviews** :

_Lostin_ : LOOOOL !!! Elle était vraiment trop marrante ta review ! J'étais tellement expdr que j'ai du relire pour savoir en quoi ça concernait la fic, bref, j'étais pas vraiment concentrée. Et t'inquiète, je pense que tu es pareil que Kenshin à ta façon, frère loupiot ! J'adore ta façon de résumer mon chapitre, j'étais vraiment pliée en deux !! Voici la fin de cette petite histoire sans grande prétention.

_Nelja_ : Alors grand merci à toi car j'avoue que j'avais un petit peu oublié de la continuer sur , je suis impardonnable et puis je ne suis pas sûre que cette fin te plaise tout autant alors je sais pas si je pourrais me faire pardonner !! J'avais déjà prévu la fin en un chapitre, j'espère que pour toi, ça fera pas trop tassé é.è J'attends ta review avec impatience pour voir ce que tu en penses et ainsi améliorer tout ce qu'il y a à améliorer !

_Leo_ : Merciii d'avoir reviewé !! Merci de tous tes compliments ! J'ai espéré il est vrai, dans tout ce que j'ai écrit, avoir réussi à m'améliorer et ta review m'est venue droit au cœur ! Mais je pense que mes phrases poétiques entrecoupées par des expressions plus vraiment poétiques, reflètent un peu ma façon de parler de tous les jours (enfin peut-être pas poétique) Mais bon, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Enfin, si ça dérange je peux encore changer, y'a pas de problème !

_Falang_ : Merci encore d'avoir reviewé ! Moi aussi j'aime voir ce couple aussi mignon !! C'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewé depuis longtemps, du moment que ma fic te plaise autant est mon seul souci ! Merci quand même de l'encouragement !

* * *

Dehors, Kenshin aperçut Enishi au loin, assis en train de regarder les cerisiers pleurer leurs pétales.

Le visage neutre, presque insensible, le battoussai s'approcha et le frère de Tomoe se leva pour lui faire face avec hargne.

— Vous ne lui avez rien fait, j'espère !

— Repars chez toi.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, assassin ?! Je ne repartirais qu'avec ma sœur ou avec votre tête !

— Ce sera avec ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ta sœur a décidé de rester ici. Par contre toi, tu n'as plus rien à faire dans cette ville. Rentre chez toi. Ta sœur te suivra quand elle en aura envie.

— Vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez plus besoin d'elle ! Pourquoi m'éloignez-vous d'elle ! Vous ne lui avez apporté que du malheur ! Elle avait besoin de son mari, pas de vous ! Ne la mêlez pas à vos histoires de guerres de clans !

— Tomoe a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Elle ne veut ni mourir, ni partir. Elle restera avec moi.

— Jamais !

— Excusez-moi ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante.

Kenshin étouffa une exclamation en reconnaissant la jeune fille aveugle qu'il avait vu alors que sa lame coupait Tomoe en deux. Enishi la regarda avec dédain, tant il était énervé contre Himura.

— Vous faites beaucoup de bruit, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Je... pourriez-vous baisser un peu la voix. Il y a aussi d'autres patients qui aimeraient être un peu tranquille.

— Il n'y a pas de problème, fit Kenshin. Il va partir.

— Quoi !

— S'il vous plaît..., supplia la jeune fille.

— ... Grrr... Je resterais quand même en ville et je vous retrouverais où que vous irez, assassin !

Enishi cracha aux pieds du roux et s'en alla en courant, sa rage lui donnant des ailes. La jeune fille inclina le buste en signe de reconnaissance et s'apprêta à s'en aller.

Seulement, Kenshin la rappela et elle se tourna face à lui, comme si le simple son de sa voix l'avait renseignée sur sa position exacte.

— Etes-vous aveugle de naissance ?... Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre si cela vous dérange.

— Non, je ne suis aveugle qu'en ville. La forêt est ma maison et la neige ma vie. Seulement, les bois d'ici ont été mouvementé ces temps-ci... Il y a eut... beaucoup d'intrusions...

—Qui vous a fait ces blessures ? Sont-ils des hommes du clan Shinsen Gummi ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas les clans et je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de l'actualité des guerres entre les clans. Il y a juste eut beaucoup de... tueries... de violence… dans ma maison. J'ai cru même sentir de la haine associée à la peine. Je les ai identifiées chez celui avec qui vous parliez d'ailleurs...

— ... M'avez-vous... vu... dans votre forêt ?

— Oui. Vous provoquez beaucoup de violence autour de vous. Le sang a bien imprégné ma vie... la neige pour vous. Vos adversaires aussi ont versé trop de sang...

Elle tendit la main vers le samouraï roux et toucha sa blessure à l'épaule. Puis elle le contourna et frôla les plaies dans son dos. Kenshin frissonna : elle avait les mains glacées comme la neige. Ensuite, elle revint lui faire face.

— Tout ce sang a-t-il blessé la forêt, demanda-t-il.

— La violence est un mauvais bruit pour la nature, répondit-elle tristement. Surtout la neige. Lorsque le sang coule, il s'imprègne bien dans cette nouvelle texture du sol qui ne reste que quelques mois. Il est si difficile de guérir la forêt après... Et puis ces explosions n'ont pas arrangé le paysage.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Un esprit de la nature ?

— Plutôt de la neige en particulier. Je suis la maîtresse de ces lieux, un esprit, une déesse... Pour moi il s'agit de la même chose. Je les garde, les protège ; mais parfois, il est dur de protéger ceux qu'on aime.

— Tomoe... C'est vous qui m'avez arrêté juste à temps pour la sauver. Est-ce parce que vous ne vouliez plus de massacres ou parce que vous ne vouliez pas qu'un être cher se blesse à nouveau, comme je l'ai fait pour vous.

— Un peu des deux. Blesser une personne dans mon domaine est comme me transpercer moi-même. Ces blessures que j'avais... vous en êtes en parti responsable. Mais j'ai été heureuse de voir que votre amie vivait toujours.

— Je vous dois donc des remerciements...

— Tomoe... quel joli nom. Et puis elle sent bon... un parfum que je ne sentirais plus jamais. Je voulais la remercier également pour m'avoir apporter cette sensation de fleurs de cerisier.

— Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait l'épargner. Nous avons d'ailleurs décidé de vivre ensemble et de partir loin des guerres des clans de la ville. Peut-être nous remettrons-nous en couple de pharmacien...

— Pour permettre à d'autres de vivre grâce à vos produits, compléta la jeune fille avec un léger sourire. Un beau revirement pour un assassin. A ce propos, merci aussi à vous d'avoir payé pour mon rétablissement.

Kenshin inclina le buste. La jeune fille fit de même, puis elle sortit de l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Kenshin la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voie plus, puis retourna auprès de Tomoe.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils rachetèrent la maison dans laquelle ils avaient vécu ensemble un moment sous une fausse identité. Ils reprirent leurs affaires.

Kenshin ne revit plus cette jeune fille qui avait sauvé son amour mais chaque année, il s'émerveillait devant les beautés que la neige produisait. Tomoe lui confia avoir eut l'impression une fois en hiver d'être protégée par quelque chose.

Enishi ne vint jamais les voir car, même s'il aimait sa sœur, il ne supportait pas cet homme et, réussissant à accepter leur amour réciproque, préférait disparaître de la vie de sa sœur pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

FIN

* * *

**Mydaya** : Et voilà !!!! Tadam !! J'ai fini ma petite histoire ! Enfin je suppose que vous aviez remarqué avec un gros "FIN" avant mon petite commentaire -.- Enfin bref ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite histoire que je vous ai proposée ! (pas trop tirée par les cheveux quand même ? é.è) Merci beaucoup encore à ceux qui m'ont reviewé ! Ca prend pas longtemps et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! C'est pas grave si c'est pour me dire de changer des petits détails ! Pas de problème ! Donc dites-moi mes défauts s'il y en a (y'en a toujours -.-) Et puis c'est pas grave si votre review comprend seulement trois mots !! J'aime tout ce qu'on me donne !!! Voilà, bisous à tous ! 


End file.
